pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Koga
-type POKéMON!|Koga, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen.}} Koga served as the Gym Leader at the Fuchsia City Gym. Two years later, during the Generation II games, Koga also became a member of the Elite Four and his daughter, Janine took over his gym and used Type Pokémon as well. He specializes in Poison-type Pokémon, and as a Gym Leader gave out the Soul Badge for trainers that could defeat him. Appearance Personality Biography Games Red, Green, Blue & Yellow Koga first appears in the games as the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. His gym was constructed with an array of invisible walls, fashioned into a maze. This forces the player to walk through the maze fighting Gym members, with the destination in the middle where Koga awaits. Gold, Silver & Crystal Later, in the Generation II games, Koga has been promoted to Elite Four status. With the absence of a Gym Leader at Fuchsia Gym, Koga leaves the Gym under his daughter's care, Janine, making her the new Gym Leader. FireRed & LeafGreen In the remakes of the original games, Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Koga is once again a Gym Leader, as it takes place during the same time period. The only difference is the level of his Weezing, and his updated appearance. HeartGold & SoulSilver Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Season 1: Indigo League Koga appeared in the episode The Ninja Poké-Showdown, where Ash and company stumble across his Gym. Not appearing until later in the episode, Ash can only find a plethora of hidden traps within the gym, and then later Koga's sister Aya. After the appearance of Koga and a small incident with Team Rocket, Koga and Ash finally have their battle, uninterrupted. The two have a one-on-one battle, with Ash using his Charmander, and Koga using his Golbat. Initially having some trouble, Charmander was unable to hit the Golbat, but after using Fire Spin, Ash was the victor. Upon leaving Koga rewarded Ash with the Soul Badge. Season 16: BW Adventures in Unova Koga appeared in Ash's memory when Ash remembered Charizard and his battles. Origins Sprites Pokémon Games Red and Blue Yellow Gold, Silver & Crystal FireRed and LeafGreen HeartGold and SoulSilver First Battle= |-| Rematch= Stadium Round 1= |-| Round 2= Stadium 2 Round 1= |-| Round 2= Anime On hand Origins On hand Episode appearances Indigo League Adventures in Unova Voice actors *'English:' Stan Hart *'Japanese:' Hōchū Ōtsuka *'Polish:' Radosław Popłonikowski *'Spanish: '''Juan Fernandez *'Iberian Spanish: '''Gerardo Vasquez Trivia *In a Pokémon card related to Koga, called Koga's Ninja Trick, there is a symbol that looks similar to a swastika. However, it is actually totally different, in positioning and in meaning. A Swastika is in a diamond angle, and the points on it point clockwise; the symbol depicted on the card was in a square angle, and the points were counter clockwise. The symbol on the card was of a different culture and was many years before the Nazi Party, and meant "peace". When the card was released in the U.S., it was changed to a different symbol. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Pokémon game characters Category:Pokémon Manga characters Category:Generation II Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation IV Characters Category:Generation I Characters Category:Poison Pokémon User Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Minor Characters